RX-93 ν Gundam
The RX-93 ν Gundam (aka Nu Gundam, Nu) is a mobile suit that appears in Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack. It was piloted by Amuro Ray. Technology & Combat Characteristics The ν Gundam was one of the most advanced mobile suits of its time in U.C. 0093, together with Char Aznable's MSN-04 Sazabi, designed and used by Amuro Ray himself during the Second Neo Zeon War. It was manufactured at Anaheim Electronics' Von Braun plant and completed in a short period of time (about three months) under the supervision of chief engineer October Saran. Its design is based on the average value of specifications of each successive generations of Gundam-type units from the the original Gundam to the ΖΖ Gundam, and updated with state-of-the-art technologies introduced at the time. The ν Gundam's design also focuses on versatility and operational aspects as well as emphasis on reliability and durability for protracted battles. It adopts unitized parts that are designed according to EFF standards, except for the Psycoframe, for easier procurement of parts and materials and reducing special components as much as possible. It can be easily repaired due to maintenance feedback and combat data. In addition, it reflects Amuro Ray's experience as an MS pilot cultivated over the years. Although its development was only partially completed at the time of its deployment, the ν Gundam proved itself to be a formidable mobile suit. The operating data obtained from the Silver Bullet (Funnel Test Type) was used in its development. It is the first Gundam-type machine to be equipped with Funnels. A newly developed MS control program is installed to account for the ν Gundam's center of mass during the separation and movement of the Funnel equipment. Incorporating the Psycoframe technology secretly provided to Anaheim Electronics by Char Aznable of Neo Zeon, the ν Gundam was able to utilize Psycommu weapons and channel the emotions and mental energies of a suitable Newtype pilot. When combined with legendary ace pilot Amuro Ray's immense skill and experience, this powerful, state-of-the-art mobile suit was able to almost single-handedly hold the whole Neo Zeon force by just itself, and its Psycoframe was put to the test to determine the history of humanity living on earth. Armaments ;*Beam Rifle :A high-powered beam rifle with a normal output of 3.8MW. It can be recharged by e-caps and with a greater fire rate than most beam rifles. ;*Beam Saber :The ν Gundam has a standard-issue beam saber stored on its left forearm, which can be drawn quickly to attack enemies in close range. ;*Fin Funnels :A form of remote weapon unique to the ν Gundam. Despite their name, the fin funnels equipped on ν Gundam are in function "bits", since they have built-in generators rather than the E-caps used by funnels. While this made them much more expensive to construct, and allowed less modules to be equipping than the standard, this had the enormous benefit of giving the fin funnels a tremendously long operational time. Circling the battlefield on their own, the fin funnels could be utilized in far more creative and strategic ways than standard funnels. Model number: AEV/PFF93AR. :The actual beam fired by the fin funnels was also more powerful, given that they are emitted by a generator instead of an E-cap. The fin funnels also had the ability to generate a unique beam shield, known as a "fin funnel barrier", to provide a defense against both beam weaponry and solid projectiles with lower outputs compared to the beam shield's power consumption. Although these unique funnels proved incredibly effective and flexible in purpose, they were also much larger than the standard funnel, making them easier targets to shoot down. With the help of the Psycoframe technology, Amuro can utilize its fin funnels more effectively by thoughts alone. ;*New Hyper Bazooka :280mm bazooka that can be fired from its position on the backpack. ;*'Shield' :Issued on the ν Gundam is a custom shield emblazoned with Amuro's emblem. It features a built-in beam cannon and missile launchers. Amuro uses it in many strategic ways, such as fooling enemies that he was shot down by leaving the shield and the v-Hyper Bazooka, and attacking enemies once they lower their guards. ;*Large Beam Saber :Stored on the backpack, this beam saber presumably has a higher power rating than the saber stored on the left wrist and is used more often than the standard saber. The saber's pommel is capable of emitting a beam dagger on its end, but it is never seen used. ;*Vulcan Guns :Two head mounted 90mm vulcan guns that have been seen to shred armor. System Features ;*Birdlime launchers :Fires an adhesive substance from the hands that can be used to repair small cracks in colony wall or to restrain soldiers on foot. ;*Dummy Launchers :Stored in the hands the launchers can deploy mobile suit sized dummy balloons as a decoys. ;*Psycoframe cockpit :The cockpit is composed of microscopic Psycommu receptors that allows the pilot to control the suit as if it is his/her own body. History Following Amuro's failure to stop Char in attempting to drop Fifth Luna, Amuro decided to design a mobile suit that would be able to combat Char's MSN-04 Sazabi. This machine, the RX-93 Nu Gundam, was designed not only to be the true upgrade to the RX-78-2 Gundam, but also to be the ultimate Gundam. Unknown to Amuro, though, Char realized this would be the case and allowed Anaheim Electronics to pass on the psycho-frame technology for the Nu Gundam's use. However, testing of this machine would be interrupted when fighting between Londo Bell and Neo Zeon forces force Amuro and his girlfriend Chan Agi to take the half-completed Nu Gundam with them to save everyone. Sadly, the lack of testing would easily been shown when, during one skirmish, Amuro's panicking caused his fin funnels to react, forcing Gyunei Guss to kill his captive, Kayra Su. As Londo Bell forces moved to stop Char from dropping Axis, Amuro and Char would go head to head, battling one another and practically ravaging their suits. In the end, another flaw revealed itself - the psycho-frame resonated with high emotions, pushing Amuro's already amazing Newtype powers to new heights, and managed to push Axis away from the Earth. The resonance creates a light that could be seen from Earth. The fate of both pilots however is unknown and remains a big mystery even to this day. Variants ;*FA-93HWS ν Gundam Heavy Weapons System Type ;*RX-93 ν Gundam Double Fin Funnel Type ;*RX-93-2 (RX-93-ν-2) Hi-ν Gundam ;*RX-94 Mass Production Type ν Gundam ;*RX-92LAS G-Commander ;*FA-93S Full Armor ν Gundam ;*PX-00531 ν Gundam Pre-Test Type ;*RX-93 (TYPE-M) ν Musha Gundam ;*YRA-90A (YRX-90A) μ Gundam Picture Gallery File:Rx-93evolve.jpg|RX-93 ν Gundam (Gundam Evolve version) Nu-gundam-evolve.jpg|RX-93 ν Gundam (Gundam Evolve version) File:RX-93-hguc.jpg|RX-93 ν Gundam (HGUC version) Nu Gundam ver KA.jpg|Nu Gundam ver KA File:Nu-gff-katoki.jpg|RX-93 ν Gundam (Master Grade version) Rx-93-fix-figuration.png|RX-93 ν Gundam (Gundam Fix Figuration version) File:Nu-gundam-art.jpg|ν Gundam (Kunio Okawara art-book Version) File:Nugundam-dynasty2.jpg|RX-93 ν Gundam as it appears in Dynasty Warriors Gundam: 2 File:Rx-93-newtype39_800.jpg|Newtype Gundam Fix CG Wallpaper Collection - KATOKI HAJIME WORKS Rx-93-mg.jpg|MG 1/100 RX-93 Nu Gundam box art File:Nu-gundam-hg.jpg|ν Gundam 1/144 HGUC kit artwork File:Nu-evolve.jpg|ν Gundam in Evolve Materials File:314756321_e3db7aaf21.jpg|ν Gundam 1:100 kit boxart File:Nu-gundam-morishita_14.jpg|ν Gundam art by Naochika Morishita File:Nu-chiaki-2968195688_a7b56067e1_o.jpg|ν Gundam art by Naochika Morishita File:Nu-war-card.jpg|ν Gundam in Gundam War card game File:Nu-sazabi.jpg File:CCA-uc-mow-378811.jpg File:2695747304_587d9c159f_o.jpg File:Nu-girl.jpg|ν Gundam MS Girl File:Nugundam-girl-01.jpg|ν Gundam MS Girl by Mika Akitaka. Beyond the Time - RX-93 - Nu Gundam.jpg|RX-93 - v Gundam - Mag. Poster Nu Gundam Photo.jpg Nu Gundam Photo3.jpg Nu Gundam Photo1.jpg Nu Gundam Photo4.jpg Nu Gundam Photo5.jpg Nu Gundam Photo6.jpg 59206.jpg|Nu Gundam - Gundam War Card RX93 GundamWarCard.JPG|Nu Gundam - Gundam War Card RX-93 V Gundam Mechanic File.jpg|RX-93 V Gundam Mechanic File Nu Gundam Calendar.jpg|Nu Gundam Calendar Notes *The The Nu Gundam's name is derived from the Greek letter Nu (ν), which is the 13th letter of the Greek Alphabet and resembles the English letter "v". *The Greek letter Nu sounds like the English word 'new'. This has lead to some confusion regarding whether Amuro says "This Nu Gundam isn't just for show!" or "This new Gundam isn't just for show!". However, the original Japanese line, written in romaji as "Nu Gundam wa date ja nai!" reinforces that the first, rather than the second, is the line being said in English dubs. *The Nu Gundam was designed by Yutaka Izubuchi. *Nu Gundam's "pyramid of light" (fin funnels barrier) is proved to be very effective and worthy in term of offensive and defense in Gundam Musou ''series. It lasts much longer and can be performed again immediately over and over, unlike in the movie ** In the same vein, the Nu Gundam in ''SD Gundam Capsule Fighter Online has its fin funnel barrier be particularly strong, being the second "form" of the unit and being able to nullify most beam weaponry. *The Master Grade (MG) model kit of Nu Gundam provides a heavy die cast part. It placed in the clavice and serves as counterweight. Nu Gundam is the only MG model kit that has a die cast part and resulted the Nu Gundam as one of the heaviest MG so far. *Nu Gundam usually appears and becomes Amuro Ray's last unit (if there is no Hi-v Gundam) in a Super Robot Wars game with a Universal Century storyline in it. References File:RX-93.jpg|ν Gundam HGUC kit manual File:Nu-components.jpg|ν Gundam parts & features File:Nu-weapon.jpg|ν Gundam main weapons Sc33.jpg Sc32.jpg File:MS_Catalog_2003_Ju09_156.jpg| External links *RX-93 ν Gundam on MAHQ.net *RX-93 ν Gundam on Wikipedia.org *RX-93 ν Gundam on GundamOfficial.com ja:RX-93_νガンダム